1. Field
The following description relates to a method of generating a virtual private community and a network using the virtual private community.
2. Description of Related Art
An application and communication device may provide a social network service. The social network service may provide a community type website that enables a user to add friends or personal connections, and also allows the user to share various information through the community type website.
To provide the social network service, typically a server is used and the users that use the social network service access the service through the server.